


Bons baisers de Russie

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [46]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, Gen, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Parfois, les choses ne se déroulent pas comme prévu. Mais alors, vraiment pas.





	Bons baisers de Russie

**Author's Note:**

> La coupe du Monde 2018 ? Quelle coupe du Monde ? Non, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.
> 
> [S'inscrit dans la continuité de [Panem et circenses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7085719)]

Le silence régnait. Un silence absolu. Un silence tel qu’il avait tu jusqu’aux infimes bruissements de la nuit entre les murs du palais, celui des cuisiniers et des commis qui achevaient leur journée, celui des serviteurs qui, leur labeur achevé, s’affairaient à regagner leurs quartiers, celui, enfin, des maîtres des lieux dont la présence avait déserté le salon pourtant habituellement fréquenté.

En cette soirée du 13 novembre 2017, la vie avait suspendu son cours au Sanctuaire et retenait son souffle.

 

* * *

 

Au premier étage, dans son bureau, Saga avait réveillé son ordinateur. Songeur, il en contemplait l’écran tandis que derrière lui, l’horloge égrenait des secondes étrangement étouffées. D’un clic, il ouvrit un tableur : le budget 2018. Les lignes défilèrent jusqu’au numéro quatre-vingt-six. D’abord, il en supprima le contenu. Puis annula l’action. Ensuite, il en modifia le contenu. Puis annula de nouveau l’action. Enfin, il la masqua. Soupira. Cliqua sur la croix.

_« Voulez-vous enregistrer les modifications ? »_

Oui.

 

* * *

 

Au deuxième étage, Thétis avait décroché le planning suspendu derrière la porte de la salle de bains et, assise sur le rebord du lit, l’installa bien à plat sur la courtepointe en coton. Kanon, debout à ses côtés, baissa les yeux sur le calendrier en même temps qu’elle. Quinze jours étaient colorés en jaune fluo sur le mois de juin. Et autant en juillet. Plus dix autres à la suite, en rose cette fois. Quelque part dans la pièce, un téléphone vibra. Une fois, deux, puis trois. Puis plus rien. Avant de recommencer. Encore. Et encore. Kanon l’avait attrapé pour le consulter et répondre. La Chine. Ils se regardèrent. Soupirèrent. Thétis se leva avec le planning et le remisa dans la poubelle.

Dans la nuit, elle changerait d’avis. Ou pas.

 

* * *

 

Dans le onzième temple, Camus s’étirait, les deux bras levés haut vers le plafond. Son dos craqua, vertèbre après vertèbre, contre le dossier confortable de son sofa avant qu’il ne s’y réinstallât, conservant le son coupé sur le téléviseur. Il entendit le pas de Milo.

Vit sa main passer par-dessus son épaule.

Aperçut entre ses doigts une dizaine de billets de cinquante euros.

Sourit.

 

* * *

 

Dans le cinquième temple, Aiolia avait enfoui sa tête entre ses bras repliés sur la table, son portefeuille béant à ses côtés et la main compatissante de Shaka sur son épaule. Jane levait les yeux au ciel. Aioros tournait en rond, le regard grave et la mine sombre.

Aldébaran entra dans les appartements du Lion. Fit un pas, puis deux. Leva un index. Le rabaissa. Consulta son téléphone.

Le 16 novembre. Surtout, ne pas oublier le 16 novembre.

 

* * *

 

Dans le quatrième temple…

 

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tu sais.

\- …

\- Même aux meilleurs.

\- …

\- Par exemple, en 1974[1]… Hé, tu m’écoutes ?

\- …

\- Mais bon sang, parle-moi à la fin !

\- …

\- Angelo, MERDE ! »

De la voix de Shura ou de son poing qui s’abattit sur le dessus de l’écran de télévision, nul ne fut jamais en mesure de dire ce qui fit sursauter le Domaine Sacré à cet instant très précis. Mais toujours fut-il que le silence lui-même se recroquevilla jusqu’à ce qu’Angelo relevât lentement - très lentement – un visage blême, dans lequel s’ouvraient grand des yeux qui reflétaient la terrible, l’atroce, l’insoutenable réalité.

Shura laissa retomber son poing. Le silence, sa chape.

« La Russie. »

Le ton d’Angelo, sépulcral.

« Si tu y vas... »

L'échine de Shura, glacée.

« ... Ce n’est pas la peine de revenir. »

 

 

 

[1] 1974 correspond à la dernière fois que l’Espagne ne s’est pas qualifiée pour la Coupe du monde. L’Italie, c’était en 1958.

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite pensée sans prétention pour ce pauvre Angelo.


End file.
